1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical accessory having a tuner and/or a metronome having a power generation function, and more particularly, to a musical accessory having a tuner and/or a metronome having a self-power generation function, which is convenient to use because the structure of a musical accessory is modified to serve as a battery for a predetermined time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tuners tune musical accessories to make precise notes and are generally driven by electric power from batteries.
The conventional tuners driven by batteries have the disadvantage in that batteries need changing while they are being used when they are used up. Accordingly, users should always carry batteries.
The conventional tuners have a further disadvantage in that they incur high maintenance cost since they require batteries to be changed.